


The Takedown of Lila Rossi

by 1RoseByAnyOtherName



Series: Miraculous Ladybug one-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But whatever, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jagged Stone is Juleka’s dad you can’t convince me otherwise, Lila Rossi Takedown, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, and they’re actually not that shocked, and transforms in front of her class, idk what else to tag, lila Rossi can die please, marinette loses her temper, no beta we die like emilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Basically Lila is about to stab Marinette, so Marinette transforms. And then it becomes a Lila bashing session and all her lies are exposed
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi & NOBODY
Series: Miraculous Ladybug one-shots and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184492
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	The Takedown of Lila Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in two parts.  
> The first part i wrote like 4 weeks ago, and then I somehow forgot about it. I found it in my Docs and just decided to finish it.  
> Aka i had a great idea, then i forgot the end. So i improvised!!!!!!
> 
> Ew.

Lila pinned Marinette to the wall, holding the base of her throat. In her other hand, the scissors she was holding flipped open. She pulled her arm back, preparing to stab Marinette. Where, Marinette didn’t know. The class looked on in horror, the teacher out of the room.  
“How dare you steal my boyfriend?” Marinette had no idea what she was talking about, and her eyes suddenly went cloudy. Fear. And rage. It was a wonder Hawkmoth hadn’t akumatized anyone yet. Alya stood up, reaching for the scissors, but Nino held her back. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling.  
“Tikki.” Marinette practically spat the word, noticing the looks of confusion on her classmates’ faces.  
“Spots on.” As the pink light shimmered up Marinette, everyone gasped. Lila was positioned to stab the hero of Paris. Ladybug. Alya had her phone out in an instant, but Ladybug shook her head.  
“I’m sorry, Alya.” The most beloved person in the country hung her head, then snapped it up. In one swift motion, she had Lila pinned against the wall.  
“Spots off. Sabrina, call your father. Now.” Marinette grabbed the scissors, throwing them into the garbage can. As her Kwami reappeared, the class burst into motion.  
“Marinette?”  
“Ladybug?”  
“Marinette is Ladybug?” The last one came from Adrien, who was a mix of conflicting emotions. He slipped out of the room, unable to deal with the chaos that ensued.  
“Yes, guys. And my supposed best friend just tried to stab me.” Admittedly, Marinette could have handled that MUCH better, but the element of surprise was needed. Alya turned on Lila first, wishing she had never doubted Marinette.  
“Lila, what the hell? You told us that you knew Ladybug’s civilian identity! You let me post it on the Ladyblog!” Alya was on her phone immediately, deleting the many Lila interviews.  
“I did! She’s not the real Ladybug!” Chloe scoffed, and Nino laughed.  
“Puh-lease, Lie-la. Marinette not being Ladybug is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” For all of Chloe’s Chloe-ness, she was actually nice sometimes. Chat Noir strolled into the room, raising an eyebrow at the mess.  
“Let’s see all this fuss about Marinette being Ladybug?” Marinette sighed, but transformed.  
“Tikki, spots on.” Chat raised an eyebrow. It was either—no. It was Ladybug.  
“Buggaboo?” Ladybug rolled her eyes despite the situation.  
“Chat, don’t call me that!” Chat Noir grinned.  
“It’s Ladybug, guys.” The whole class, some would say miraculously, shut up. Marinette de-transformed again—poor Tikki, she was getting a workout—and frowned.  
“Yes, I’m Ladybug! Can we PLEASE get past this now?” Alya broke the silence.  
“Where’s Adrien?” Marinette turned her glare on Chat Noir, who rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I got this.” As the class watched, Marinette grabbed Chat Noir’s hand. She touched his ring lightly, then whispered so only he could hear.  
“Sorry, Chaton.” Then at her normal volume, she said the thing that would change everything.  
“Plagg, Claws In.” The class could only stare as the famed male hero, Ladybug’s partner, de-transformed. The young model stood, as Marinette held his hand. She caught Plagg as he fell, kissing the top of his head lightly.  
“Pigtailssssssss! Ew! Do you have any cheese?” Marinette laughed, the same laugh as Ladybug. It was a wonder how nobody had noticed.  
“Hey, Plagg. How are you?” Everyone in the room stared in wonder as the girl they had bullied, teased, asked for favours, and didn’t believe, interacted with Chat Noir’s kwami. Looking up, she saw her crush’s face.  
“Guardian privileges. I can de-transform all the heroes, even while untransformed myself. Sorry, Kitty.” Marinette’s face was so ridiculous that Adrien couldn’t help laugh. It was a mix of guilt, frowning, and slight confusion. Alya laughed too, Nino and Chloe following a second later. Lila screamed from the floor, obviously another plot.  
“Lila, what did you do this time?” It was Rose who spoke, but it was extraordinarily unlike her. Getting up, Lila pointed at the detransformed heroes.  
“This is what I didn’t want happening! I knew she would do this! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am suing you for slander and assault!” Marinette raised an eyebrow, but let the sausage haired girl continue. “You tell people I lie! Why would I lie? Everyone loves me?” Adrien put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, keeping her steady.  
“Quite the contrary, Lila Rossi.” At the pissed off voice coming from Chloé, everyone paused.  
“Adrien doesn’t love you, neither does Marinette. I certainly don’t. Nino, Sabrina, and Juleka are maybes. Also? My father is suing you for emotional trauma. To the whole city. How many people did you get akumatized, again? 396? Right.” Marinette smirked, grinning at Chloé. Juleka spoke up, her mutter practically gone.  
“Hey Lila?”  
“Yes, Juleka?”  
“You’re being sued for slander. By Jagged Stone.” Lila sputtered. How could this have gone to shreds so fast?  
“And just how do you know that?” Juleka slammed her hands on her desk, glowering at the simpering brat.  
“Because he’s my father.” The whole class stared at Juleka in shock. Jagged Stone was Juleka’s dad? It made so much sense…a woman walked into the classroom, holding a tablet. With Gabriel Agreste’s face on it.  
“Lila Rossi. You are being sued for many things, including but not limited to, sexual assault, slander, calling yourself a muse, and breaking your modeling contract. Your mother already has the papers. Good day, Ms. Rossi.” As Nathalie left the classroom, she nodded at Nathaniel. The boy spoke, grinning.  
“Marc and I are suing you for damages to property.” It went on for a few more minutes, and the class got to see many famous faces that day. Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Prince Ali, XY, Gabriel Agreste, and Officer Raincomprix, who marched in with Lila’s mother.  
“Lila Rossi, you are grounded! And we are leaving Paris today. I would have liked you to say your goodbyes to your friends, but right now it seems you have none. So we’re leaving. I’ve never been more disappointed in you.” The Italian ambassador was incredibly pissed. More mad than she had ever been. It was incredibly rare that Hawkmoth hadn’t taken the opportunity yet. The class snickered at what the older woman had said. That had been brutal.  
“Maman! Shut up!” Marinette clenched her fists, only relaxing when Adrien grabbed her hand. “No, young lady. I’ve had enough of your foolish lies. I was going to send you back to Italy, but it seems even that is too good for you. How does Greenland sound?” The ambassador pulled her daughter out of the classroom, leaving 15 stunned teenagers behind.  
Lila Rossi scowled as she heard her old minions burst into cheers. The Akuma class were all hugging and dancing, for a certain day had finally come.  
The takedown of Lila Rossi.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . 
> 
> So yeah. It’s not that good.


End file.
